


A Date with a Magician

by NGT



Series: The Maid and the Magician [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, Tribadism, Yuri, sakuali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGT/pseuds/NGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice asks Sakuya out on a date.<br/>Chapters 2 and 3 take place on the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something other than Sakuya/Alice, but I keep coming up with ideas for cute stuff for them to do. Is this the opposite of a problem? You decide.

“We should go on a date!”  
“A date?”  
Cheery as she was around Sakuya, Alice repeated the suggestion without a second thought. “Next time you can take an afternoon off at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, you and I should go do out together!”  
Sakuya paused for a moment. “I think I have the time in… 10 days from now.”  
“Great! I’ll see you then.” Alice smiled and walked back to her home.

. . .

On the tenth day after her plans with Alice had been made, Sakuya Izayoi was on edge. In the past hour or so, she had delivered several hours of tightly scheduled orders to each of the mansion’s fairy maids, spoken to her Mistress, and cleaned as much as she could in advance… wondering when Alice would appear, or if Alice was waiting and wondering the same.  
“Aah…”  
Sakuya checked her watch. 4:00 PM. It was the afternoon for sure, but maybe Alice was still on her way…  
“Ah, I should probably wash up before leaving…”  
Sakuya clicked a button on her watch, seeing the second hand come to a halt. She briefly looked out the window, seeing no sign of Alice from the view of the second floor window.  
“I guess it doesn’t matter whether she’s here or not yet. I’ve got more than enough time.”  
Sakuya prepared a bath, stripped down, loosened the braids on her hair, and sunk into the warm water, enjoying one last moment of peace—a calm before the storm.

. . .

By the point time began to flow again, Sakuya was already washed, dressed, with her hair dried and tied, and waiting at the front door. She was ready for this.  
Or not. Sakuya’s first surprise of the afternoon came as soon as she clicked her watch again. In just a second, a knock came at the door.  
“A-Alice!?”  
Sakuya opened the door, seeing she was correct.  
“I’m here! Sakuya, are you ready to go?”  
“I guess so…”  
Sakuya’s thoughts immediately began racing. How did this happen?  
“She must have been under the overhang over the front door when I stopped time… that must be why I didn’t see her earlier. I got really lucky…”  
Without further notice, Alice hooked her arm around Sakuya’s and pulled her out the door, walking off in the direction of the Human Village.  
“Alice, where are we going?”  
“We’re going to see the flowers.”

. . .

True to her word, Alice stopped just short of the Human Village, took a turn, and took Sakuya instead towards a lone bench with room for two just outside of the Garden of the Sun.  
“Come sit down… the show is about to start.”  
Alice sat down and patted the open seat of the bench next to her, then hooked her arm around Sakuya’s once again when she had taken her seat. Sakuya took a minute to admire the sunflowers in her immediate vicinity, wondering what Alice had in mind… until the sound of a distant piano cut in, followed by a violin soon after, before both stopped and a trumpet took over for a moment until all three started playing in unison.  
“This music… I’ve heard it before. This is a performance by those ghost sisters, isn’t it?”  
“Mmhmm.” Alice inched closer to Sakuya, pushing their shoulders together, and intertwined her fingers with Sakuya’s. Sakuya briefly looked over the sunflowers, hoping to see a sign of the performers, but quickly gave up and, with a smile, shifted her gaze over to Alice. The two girls enjoyed the moment as it wound on and on until quite some time had passed and the ensemble had stopped.  
“Sakuya, how much free time do you have?”  
“To tell you the truth, I gave the maids a schedule to follow up until tomorrow morning. It’s fine if I don’t come back to work until then.”  
“I’d love to stay here with you forever, but it seems like the music’s stopped, and I didn’t expect to have so much time with you. Want to go see if we can find somewhere to eat in the village?”  
“I don’t know if there’s any such place… but it’s worth a look.”  
Alice and Sakuya rose from the bench, hand in hand, and took off. Before the Garden of the Sun was out of their sight, though, something in the sunflower field caught Sakuya’s attention, and soon after, Alice’s.  
“There’s a lady in red plaid…”  
The woman emerged a bit more from the field of sunflowers, looking as though she was sizing Sakuya up… before her gaze shifted over to Alice, a smile spread across her face, seemingly in approval, and she disappeared once more behind the sunflowers.  
“Alice, do you know her?”  
“I’ve crossed paths with her before. The Oriental Demon… she’s a fearsome youkai. It looks like she didn’t want to mess with us, but we really should leave.”  
Alice pulled on Sakuya’s arm, directing her towards the Human Village, in search of a place to settle down for dinner. Unfortunately, the closest place she could find was a crowded inn…  
“This wasn’t what I had in mind at all…”  
Alice’s gaze shifted down for a long moment. She looked beyond disappointed, as if she was about to give up. But in that moment, Sakuya came to see the sadness on Alice’s face and found an unshakable resolve.  
“Alice.”  
“Yes?”  
“This date isn’t over. Follow me.”  
“Sakuya?”  
“Trust me.”  
Without another word, Sakuya led Alice away from the human village and back to the mansion, up the stairs, and outside of an empty room.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me for just a moment…”  
Sakuya stepped in the empty room, closed the door shut behind her, and clicked a button on her watch. She had all of the time she needed to prepare a dinner for herself and Alice. Sakuya started with the table, setting plates, silverware, napkins, trays, glasses, and candlesticks all over a white tablecloth. Once she was finished setting the table, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and opened the food stores up wide, examining them to see what she had to work with.  
“I didn’t expect to have to cook dinner on such short notice… but I think I can make something with this.”  
Sakuya started work on the dinner with the same effort she’d put into a dish for her Mistress: peeling potatoes, then chopping them along with leeks and tomatoes; mixing cream and starting on the dough, then making noodles and red sauce; and finally ending up with leek and potato soup and a marinara dish, short only a few seasonings and garnish, which she quickly applied. Before she left, Sakuya grabbed two glasses and filled a jug with water, then placed those on the tray with all of the food.  
“All done. Hope she likes this…” Sakuya wiped the sweat from her brow and carried the food upstairs, before stopping and taking a look at Alice, still frozen in time, with her eyes closed and a smile across her face. Seeing this, Sakuya smiled, then went off to finish setting the food on the table. Once she was finished, Sakuya hit the button on her watch, lit the candles on the table, and left the room to greet Alice once more.  
“I hope you’re ready for dinner.” Sakuya was glowing with pride.  
“Dinner sounds lovely.”  
The two girls stepped into the room, where Sakuya led Alice to her seat at the end of the table, then served them both before taking her seat on the other side.  
Alice spoke up immediately after trying the first bite of food. “Sakuya, this is delicious! You made this?”  
“Of course! Nothing less for the Mistress! Or you…”  
“Sakuya…”  
With an affectionate look, Sakuya explained: “Consider it repayment for helping me when I was lost in the forest.”  
This time, Alice was the one blushing. “Sakuya, you don’t owe me anything…”  
“If you insist… then I did it because I really like you.” Sakuya blushed in turn, smiled, and looked away…  
Alice rose from her seat, quietly walked up to Sakuya from the direction in which she wasn’t looking, placed her index finger on the underside of Sakuya’s chin, and brought her in for a kiss.  
“Thank you, Sakuya.”  
“I hope the date was everything you expected and more.”  
“More than that.” Alice pulled Sakuya in for a hug and kissed her again.  
“Alice, the food’s going to get cold…”  
“…All right. This can wait until later, but not for long. Let’s finish dinner.”

. . .

“It’s late…”  
Alice was looking out the window shortly after Sakuya had finished cleaning the table. The sun had mostly disappeared over the horizon, now being almost entirely obscured by the forest.  
“It looks like you’ll have to stay the night.” Sakuya smiled.  
“Would that be all right?”  
“Of course.”  
Sakuya and Alice made their way to Sakuya’s room. Unlike Alice’s house had been a year and half ago when Sakuya first saw Alice sleeping in the light of her window, the rooms of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were neat and tidy, and Sakuya’s was no exception. By the time Alice had finished looking around, Sakuya was already holding out a spare set of sleepwear for Alice.  
“Sakuya. Is that really necessary?” Alice flashed a mischievous smile and started undressing, stripping down to a simple black bra and pair of panties before jumping into bed. "I prefer sleeping like this anyways."  
Sakuya, once she was finished blushing and internally screaming, did the same, leaving her in a lacy pair of white lingerie, before joining Alice in bed and facing towards her. Alice grabbed both of Sakuya’s hands and brought her in for one more kiss.  
“Good night, Sakuya.”  
“Good night, Alice.”


	2. A Maid in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya wakes up in bed next to Alice and gets carried away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter. This one is kind of questionable at times, but here we are...  
> I was this close to scrapping it and writing ordinary f/f smut. It's official, I'm boring and a sellout etc. But either way, it would still by my first time actually doing what I tried and failed to do with the first chapter. Whoops x4.

Sakuya Izayoi woke up, still in her bed, still facing Alice, just as she was when she fell asleep the night before. The curtains on the window were drawn shut, but a small amount of light entered the window and illuminated the room, reflecting off the walls and the mirror above Sakuya’s bed.  
“Alice is still asleep…”  
Sakuya turned the covers over just a bit, and took another look at the blonde puppeteer who joined her in bed the previous evening. Alice was, of course, still wearing the same black bra and panties, on top of the same lovely pale skin, still inhaling and exhaling softly and beautifully… Sakuya’s heart throbbed for a moment as she caught herself staring, before pulling the covers back up over herself again, just above her nose.  
“What’s that smell…?”  
Sakuya looked down again, sensing that the smell had come from under the blanket, in the space between herself and Alice. She lifted the blanket just and shifted her hips back a bit before noticing that her thighs seemed to slide against themselves too easily. Sakuya brought a finger down to check, rubbing it across her inner thighs, confirming her suspicions: her thighs were slick with evidence of her own arousal.  
In this moment, Sakuya seemed flustered by the responses of her own body. She shook just a bit in surprise once she felt the wetness on her fingertip, then brought it up to her nose…  
“..Wait, this isn’t quite…!!!”  
Sakuya gulped at the realization. The smell from earlier was like this, but… it wasn’t quite. It seemed as though she had only contributed, and the other part was…  
After freezing up for a moment, Sakuya assembled all of her willpower and decided to test her theory. But she couldn’t let her curiosity be known… After sighing deeply, Sakuya turned away from Alice and reached over to the nightstand, where she had stowed away her pocket watch after undressing. The chain slid against the wood of the nightstand for a moment, putting Sakuya on edge, but it seemed as though Alice hadn’t noticed.  
“Sorry, Alice, I just need a minute…”  
Sakuya clicked the button on her watch and saw the second hand come to a standstill. It was her world, and she had as much time as she needed to figure this mystery out…  
Pushing the covers over again, less modestly this time, Sakuya got another good look at Alice’s body, as well as her own. She dropped the covers once she was able to see the tops of Alice’s thighs, then moved up to a kneeling position, then dropped back on her hands and knees. Once she was done moving, she had more or less flipped over.  
“Well, here goes…”  
Sakuya brought her face close to Alice’s thighs and noticed several things at once. Alice’s thighs were definitely wet. The bottom and front of Alice’s panties were visibly damp. And the scent… Sakuya’s suspicions were confirmed, as the scent coming off of Alice’s thighs was indeed the other part of that which she had noticed earlier. Alice was definitely aroused, either now or at some point earlier when she was sleeping by Sakuya’s side. But more importantly, the smell was intoxicating. Sakuya seemed to be losing herself with each breath. The smell seemed to make her thoughts fade, her eyelids draw close, her chest tingle… Sakuya moved back in a moment of clarity, looked down, and tried to hide a smile from no one in particular. “I have to test it, though, don’t I…”  
Sakuya moved back down, balancing on her knees and one forearm, and turned her face towards Alice’s thighs. With her free hand, she moved her hand down to her own panties, which… were most likely already soaked once she woke up, but seemed to have gained a fresh dampness and warmth in the past couple of minutes. She gently moved her fingers across the front of her panties a few times before spreading her legs a bit wider and slipping her fingers in.  
“nnnh…!”  
Sakuya trembled at the stimulation, rolling her hips a bit at the touch, and let out a quiet sound. She moved her hand, doubling up her middle and ring fingers, and started sliding them across her soaked pussy, gathering wetness on her fingers with each stroke.  
“aaaahh…”  
Her fingers carried more than enough wetness to test her theory, but Sakuya kept on for a little while longer. Her fingers rubbed across the lips of her cleft, up and down at first, before switching and going in circles all around. She had done this for a purpose, but it felt so good that she didn’t really want to stop…  
Sakuya gave in for just a moment, reached up to the foot of the bed with her other hand, and pulled the covers up towards her before burying most of her face in the blanket, starting to moan, and picking up speed with her other hand. Her hand was moving faster and her fingers started doing tighter circles as she focused in on the top of where her labia met, hips rocking back and forth with the movements of her fingers, before relenting in one last moment of clarity, pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her nose… only to start touching herself with her other hand, pressing her chest and neck further into the bed as they lost the support of her forearm.  
With her face close to Alice’s thighs and her hand held up to her nose, Sakuya smelled them both one more time to “check”… though by this time, she had more than forgotten what she had started fingering herself for, only that she wanted to keep going. Her other hand was still hard at work as she let the scent of her and Alice’s arousal take over her head.  
Then, out of curiosity, she stuck out her tongue and tasted her fingers. The taste itself—mostly tasteless and a little thicker than water, although a bit salty and very slightly sour—wasn’t anything special, but the action of tasting it seemed to drive her closer to the edge as she switched hands once again and used her other hand to pull her panties down to her knees. If anyone was around and awake to see it, they’d have a full view of an entranced Sakuya’s hips rocking and bucking, pulling her entire torso up the bed at times, her neatly-kept, hairless pussy quivering at her touch, sometimes leaking onto the sheets below…  
Sakuya’s middle two fingers redoubled their efforts, again focusing on her clit and quickly rubbing from side to side, while she used her other hand to keep herself spread open. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer with this kind of stimulation, feeling something coming closer and closer, her stifled moans and gasps growing louder and louder, until…  
Sakuya took one more look at Alice’s body, stopping once more at her panties, before breathing in deeply once more… and pushing herself over the edge. With another long, stifled moan, Sakuya came, pressing her face deeper into the bed, eyes shut and mouth open, lower body and legs locking and shaking in place while her hips continued to grind her pussy against her fingertips, trying to milk as much pleasure from her own body as possible. After a long moment, Sakuya’s body came to rest again, fingers still idly touching herself, still in a daze in the aftermath of her orgasm. There were thoughts racing around her head, although none of them were actually being processed. After a while, she got back up onto her knees, feeling that she was still a bit dizzy, and fell back over to the position she was in when she woke up before bending over and pulling her panties back up her legs and pulling the covers back up over them both.  
Taking one long last moment to regain her composure, Sakuya exhaled deeply and reached for her pockewatch, once again knocking the chain against the nightstand… only to notice that the second hand was already moving. Sakuya sat up in shock, before a familiar voice giggled, spoke up, and nearly made her heart stop…  
“My, you really put on a show for me, didn’t you, Sakuya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading!  
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/145144619756/  
> Also thanks to Quill (http://lady-of-the-quill.tumblr.com/) and a couple of her friends (who I don't actually know, but still greatly appreciate) for helping me with getting over the anxiety of actually publishing this.  
> The feedback I received from them is pretty much the only feedback I've received, period... which makes it really hard to try to improve, since I just think everything about my writing is wrong and bad and I don't want to publish any of it since nobody's bothered to tell me otherwise. Anyways, if you've got anything to say about this or any of my works, feel free to comment or direct stuff to my ask box (http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/ask). Anons welcome in both.


	3. A Maid's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya and Alice have their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8:13:26 PM] NGT: did you see how the last part ended? lol  
> [8:14:00 PM] NGT: you don't just get up and go have morning tea after that. someone's getting eaten out  
> [8:19:39 PM] TheTiniestMami: is that how it works  
> [8:19:49 PM] NGT: i think
> 
> And 2,000 words later, here we are. I need to go take a cold shower.

“My, you really put on a show for me, didn’t you, Sakuya?”  
Sakuya slowly turned her head towards the puppeteer and was faced with an all-knowing smile.  
“Alice, I…” Something seemed to catch in Sakuya’s throat mid-sentence. How could she possibly explain this?  
“Sakuya. I always thought the idea behind ‘dinner and a show’ was that you’d go to a show, then go to dinner, correct? You’ve got it in the wrong order!”  
“Alice!?”  
“And for that matter, there’s something else that comes after dinner. I’m sure you know what that is, don’t you?” Alice seemed more than happy to press Sakuya with all the leverage she had just been given. “I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as all of the parts get there in the end. But that means we have some business to attend to.”  
“Alice, what are you…!!!” Sakuya’s objection was stopped short with a kiss. Alice rolled to the side and pushed her body closer to the maid’s, rolling to the side until she was directly on top of Sakuya, weight balanced on her outstretched arms and bent knees, before breaking the kiss and speaking again.  
“Sakuya. You were thinking about me while you were doing that, weren’t you? I could see you sniffing the wet part of my panties.” Sakuya blushed, turning her head down and a bit to the side, too ashamed to answer. Alice seemed to notice.  
“Well, I suppose I can’t blame you for that. After all, that wet spot came from me thinking about you overnight, didn’t it? Would you like to see for yourself? It’s only fair, after all.” Alice pressed her hips into Sakuya’s and flashed a sly grin.  
Sakuya, still blushing and looking away, gently nodded.  
“Okay.” Alice shifted her body upwards and pushed her hips forwards, ending up in a kneeling position straddling Sakuya’s hips. She pushed the blanket backwards off of them both, then hooked her finger around the crotch of her panties and pulled it to the side. With her other hand, she spread her lips apart, keeping them in clear view. “You can look, Sakuya. I don’t mind.” Her smile changed from being sly to being one that was clearly genuine, accepting, inviting.  
Sakuya looked up. Alice was towering over her in this position, illuminated from behind by the light coming out of the window, but still clearly visible from the front. Her pussy, spread wide, was so visibly wet that it seemed to glisten like a precious gem. Sakuya breathed in deeply and felt wetness on her lower stomach as it came in contact with the bottom of Alice’s pussy, which contracted in response. The smell returned even stronger than last time, seemingly wrapping itself around Sakuya’s head.  
“Touch me, Sakuya. Make me feel as good as you just felt.”  
Sakuya could do little but oblige. Alice let her hands go as Sakuya’s hand took their place, with her thumb doing circles around her clit and her middle and ring fingers rubbing circles around her lips. With both of her hands free, Alice set to taking the clasp off of her bra. After fiddling with it for a moment, Alice leaned forwards and revealed her breasts to Sakuya, pushing them around a bit with her hands before letting them come to rest.  
“Here, too. Haven’t you got a hand free, Sakuya?”  
Indeed she did. Sakuya placed her other hand over one of Alice’s breasts, leaving her nipple sticking out in the space between her thumb and index finger for only a moment before slowly tracing circles around it with her thumb. Alice’s breasts were wonderfully perky and seemed to have just enough volume to fill one of Sakuya’s hands.  
“They’re beautiful…”  
Alice shut her eyes, enjoying the attention Sakuya was giving her for a long, wonderful moment. Sakuya’s fingers on her pussy and hand on her breast sent gentle shocks through her body, creating a tingling feeling at her shoulders, alongside a warm sensation that seemed to grow in her chest.  
Sakuya’s eyes came to the sight of Alice’s other breast, sitting perky and upright, but unattended to. Sakuya started moving her hands as if to switch their positions, but Alice caught her and directed her hands back to where they were.  
“I’ve got another idea.” Alice gently pushed the inside of Sakuya’s elbow out as she leaned forward and placed her hands beside the pillow under Sakuya’s head, eventually lowering her breast to the maid’s mouth. “You know what to do, don’t you?”  
Without another word, Sakuya brought her lips to Alice’s nipple and began to lick and suck on it. Alice’s face washed over with contention while Sakuya worked away, touching Alice all over, leaving no zone unattended.  
“Sakuya…” A warm sense of contention spread over Alice’s face. “That’s enough for now. I want to try something.”  
Sakuya removed her hand from Alice’s breast and gave the other one last suckle before letting go. As she pulled her fingers away from Alice’s pussy, a sticky thread of Alice’s wetness trailed off and connected them both until Sakuya’s hand went far enough away.  
Alice threw her leg over Sakuya and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment in order to take her panties off. She then returned to her previous position, straddling Sakuya’s stomach and inching forwards until she was just kneeling with her crotch just above Sakuya’s neck.  
“You were sniffing me so intently earlier. Is it different when my panties aren’t in the way?” Alice giggled.  
Sakuya merely breathed in through her nose and caught the scent once more. As if in a daze, following unspoken orders, Sakuya brought her face closer and closer until her lips and nose pressed up against Alice’s pussy. Alice’s hips instantly pushed forward, grinding herself on Sakuya’s face and pushing Sakuya’s head back until it rested on the pillow once more. Afterwards, Sakuya tilted her head back to allow herself to breathe through her nose, then started at work licking Alice’s pussy.  
“ahhhh…. Keep going, Sakuya…”  
Sakuya moved her tongue all around, collecting wetness from all around Alice’s outer lips before sticking her tongue in and licking around the inside of her vagina. Alice started gently rocking her hips forward, grinding harder on Sakuya’s face and tongue.  
“Don’t stop… this feels really nice…”  
Redoubling her efforts, Sakuya moved her tongue up Alice’s pussy and started tracing circles around Alice’s clit, occasionally brushing it with the side of her tongue.  
“Sakuya… please…” Alice’s words came in the space between rapid, deep breaths.  
Sakuya obliged the writhing, bucking mess of a girl that was sitting on top of her face at the moment. She concentrated her tongue right onto Alice’s clit, quickly licking up and down before stopping and slowly dragging her tongue across.  
“Aah…. Sakuya…” Alice gave up appearances and started humping Alice’s face for all she was worth, loudly moaning all the while. Her moans seemed to reach a fever pitch not too long after, at which point Sakuya sucked Alice’s clit into her mouth and started lapping at it even faster.  
“Sakuyaaaaa……!!!”  
Alice reached a very indiscreet climax atop Sakuya’s face. Her hips pushed as far forward as they could while her arms wobbled, barely able to keep the rest of her body up as it shook wildly. Sakuya let Alice’s clit go, but continued to lick at her pussy while Alice rode out the rest of her orgasm, chest rising and falling with the waves of pleasure washing over her.  
Temporarily drained of energy and focus, Alice fell over to the side of the bed she had originally fallen asleep on, her legs still facing Sakuya.  
“Alice!?”  
“Sakuya… that was incredible…”  
Sakuya smiled and quietly laughed to herself, happy with the outcome. Her face was entirely covered in Alice’s juices, shining in the light coming out of the window. Sakuya took the moment to undress, baring her skin for the puppeteer to see once she was finished trembling with aftershocks and laying down in her original position.  
“Alright…”  
Alice sat back up once she had regained her composure.  
“Sakuya, I’ve got one more thing I want to try with you.”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
Without a word, Alice moved down the bed, settling between Sakuya’s legs, propping herself up on her arms and throwing her legs forward, towards Sakuya, then pushed Sakuya’s legs apart and herself forward until their legs were interlocked and their bodies met at the crotch.  
“Sakuya, can you hand me a pillow from my side of the bed?... There, this should be good. Here goes…”  
Alice placed the pillow underneath her lower back, sat up, and started grinding her own pussy against Sakuya’s. It didn’t take very long for both of them to begin moaning at each other’s touch. Sakuya’s pleasure caused her to grind harder against Alice, and for Alice to do the same in turn, creating a positive feedback of sorts.  
Sakuya looked down at where their bodies were connected. It was an unbelievably lewd display. Both of their pussies had long since been soaked wet, but now the wetness seemed to build up between them even more. Sakuya could clearly see it all—how her pussy lips slid across Alice’s, how her clit would rub against Alice’s own, and the full view over both of their bare bodies—they all served to drive Sakuya, and Alice in turn, closer to the edge as they rubbed and slid across each other with more intensity.  
Alice took the weight off of one of her hands, then stuck her hand in the honeypot between their interlocked legs, rubbing her own pussy at first, then Sakuya’s, and then pulling out a hand that had been thoroughly drenched in both of their juices. Alice lifted her hand up to her own face and sucked the juices off of her index finger, then offered her middle and ring fingers to Sakuya.  
“Want to taste?”  
Sakuya took Alice’s fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. The taste was still nothing special, but the fact that she was licking her and Alice’s mixed juices off of Alice’s fingers definitely was. She let her mouth linger on Alice’s fingers for a little bit until Alice sat up further, pulled her hand away from Sakuya’s mouth, and pulled Sakuya up and into a deep kiss. Sakuya briefly struggled with the task of maintaining the kiss while grinding her hips… until Alice took her hands and interlocked their fingers, allowing them both to pull each other closer, pushing and moaning into each other all the while…  
Sakuya pulled away from the kiss. “Alice… I’m…”  
“Sakuya… I… I love you! Sakuya!”  
Were she not already on the edge of a second orgasm, she would have recoiled in shock. Instead, she took the lead and pushed Alice back, grabbing her leg, resting it on her shoulder, and tribbed her even harder.  
“Sakuya!!”  
“Alice!!”  
Alice threw her head back and moaned with her eyes shut tight. Alice’s orgasm sent Sakuya over the edge in turn and she used the rest of the energy she had to thrust against Alice a couple more times before her hips gave out and she collapsed on top of her lover, who was similarly exhausted. The girls took a long moment to bathe in the afterglow before either of them spoke up. In this case, it was Sakuya, who stammered out a question in between ragged breaths:  
“Alice… About what you said…”  
“I meant it. As if it wasn’t already obvious…”  
“Ah…” Sakuya smiled to herself, then pushed her body up again to look Alice in the eyes. “I love you too, Alice.”  
A smile instantly spread across Alice’s face when she heard Sakuya’s reply, and they both laughed and kissed one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don't imagine there will be many more chapters of this, although I'll say for certain that there will be at least one more, if only to tie up loose ends.  
> I have like two or three oneshots on the table, although I haven't actually committed to writing any of them. Who knows what lies in store ahead?  
> Tumblr crosslink (ask box is open to anons, follow me there if you like): http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/145283360511/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [Note that this end note is for the first chapter... which will sometimes show up after the second chapter, for whatever reason.]  
> I was worried a bit by the implications of the ending, so I rated it Mature. It's just two girls platonically kissing in their underwear, right!? Better safe than sorry, though.
> 
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/144528222091/


End file.
